


Tap On My Window, Knock On My Door

by mdelpin



Series: He Will Be Loved [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Best Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Crush, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Middle School, Physical Abuse, Protective Gray Fullbuster, Secrets, Sleepy Cuddles, Sneaking Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-05 20:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17925656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdelpin/pseuds/mdelpin
Summary: Gray lets Natsu into his room one night and discovers that someone has hurt him. In order to keep Natsu's trust, he makes a decision he will come to regret.





	Tap On My Window, Knock On My Door

**Author's Note:**

> Gratsu Weekend 2019  
> Day 2 Prompt: Crush  
>   
> 

  
Disclaimer: All Fairy Tail Characters Belong to Hiro Mashima  
  
  
Tap On My Window, Knock On My Door  
  
  
It was a chilly summer night, the fan's rhythmic whirring lulling Gray to sleep. A soft tapping on his window caught his attention, and he looked out groggily, recognizing Natsu hiding in the bushes outside. Gray let him in without a sound.  
  
He made room on his bed, waiting for Natsu to crawl in next to him like he'd done so many times before, but this time he didn't. Something didn't feel right.  
  
Usually, Natsu would be almost bursting with excitement at sneaking out, and Gray would have to remind the giggling lunatic to be quiet lest they get caught.  
  
Natsu wasn't bursting with excitement this time, he was standing quietly at the foot of Gray's bed wringing his hands nervously.  
  
"Natsu?"  
  
"Can-- can I use your bathroom?"  
  
There was something in that voice that filled Gray with a sense of dread, it was teary and meek and most definitely not at all like the brash and loud boy he'd counted as a best friend ever since Kindergarten. So he nodded and watched with concern as Natsu limped over to his small bathroom, closing the door behind him softly.  
  
Gray heard the running water, and after waiting for what he thought was a reasonable amount of time for Natsu to come out, he decided to go see what was going on. He knocked gently, opening the door to find Natsu sitting on the toilet sniffling in the dark.  
  
"Natsu, what's wrong?"  
  
Gray waited patiently for an answer, but when none came, he turned on the light. Natsu immediately turned away towards the wall. Overcome by that feeling of dread that had never entirely left him since Natsu's arrival Gray slowly walked over to his friend and looked to see what Natsu was trying to hide. There were cuts and bruises all over Natsu's face and around his neck. Some were still bleeding a bit.  
  
"Who did this to you?" Gray demanded, but Natsu only stared back at him tiredly. Gray was filled with outrage, how could anyone do that to Natsu?  
  
"I'm gonna get my dad."  
  
"No, you can't!" Natsu's voice sounded hoarse as he grabbed Gray's arm and began to cry in earnest, "He won't ever do this again. He promised."  
  
"But Natsu, you're hurt bad!"  
  
"Please, Gray. No one can know. Only you." He begged Gray with big solemn eyes that were still trickling tears.  
  
"Natsu, this isn't right."  
  
Gray had never seen Natsu act like this before and it shook him. He was worried, but he didn't want to spook Natsu any more than he already was. He would keep Natsu's secret for now, but he told himself if it ever happened again he would definitely ask for help.  
  
"I-- I'm okay, I promise."  
  
"Natsu--"  
  
"I just want to go to bed Gray...please?"  
  
Gray had a lot of questions he wanted to ask, but Natsu had already shown that he didn't want to discuss it. Gray was scared, and he was angry, but mostly he didn't know what to do.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Gray grabbed Natsu's hand gently and helped him back to his bed being careful of the ankle Natsu seemed to be favoring. He let Natsu climb in first so he could have the side that was up against the wall. Climbing in after and covering them with his comforter, Gray couldn't help but think of all the times that Natsu had cheered him up when he needed it. This time it would just have to be his turn, for Natsu.  
  
Gray put his arms around his friend and cuddled him, which was something he'd never done before. Maybe he was imitating his father's actions when he was hurt, or perhaps it was the beginning of something else, Gray didn't know. What he did know was that Natsu hadn't cried since his father had died three years ago and Gray wanted to protect him from whoever had done this to him.  
  
But all Gray could do was remind Natsu that he was safe and loved and pretend not to hear his crying. He held Natsu against him and whispered stupid things in his ear to try to get him to laugh. Eventually, they fell into a restless sleep, but when Gray awoke in the morning, Natsu was already gone.  
  
Gray always wondered if his ten-year-old self had done the right thing by remaining quiet. Even though it was what Natsu had wanted, what good had it done them? Gray had lost count of the nights they'd spent this way, him holding onto an injured Natsu, terrified that this time might be the last, yet helpless to do anything. He wasn't sure how many more nights Natsu could endure before there was nothing left of him to save.  
  
What would Natsu be like now if Gray had just gotten his father that night or any other? Would his smile be the same he'd once known? Would his eyes still be vibrant and full of mischief? The guilt of his inaction ate away at him, and he cursed himself for being so weak to Natsu's pleas.  
  
No matter how noble Natsu's intentions were, there could only be so much more he could take before he broke. What would become of them then?  
  
Gray didn't want to continue grieving for someone who was still alive. He wanted to take Natsu away from his pain and build him back up to what he'd once been. To make him forget all the cruel words he'd been told and kiss away all the scars that he'd only ever entrusted to Gray.  
  
Yes, Gray was determined to save Natsu, only then would he be able to confess his love to the only one who'd ever held his heart. He only hoped he'd be loved in return.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Next one in the series will be It's Not Always Rainbows and Butterflies and picks up when they are 16.


End file.
